


Wednesday

by grettama



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everybody else hates Monday, Sawamura Daichi personally hates Wednesday. Hogwarts AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

When everybody else hated Monday, Sawamura Daichi hated Wednesday. So much. And the reason was simply because Hufflepuff had three classes together with Slytherin on that day. Every Wednesday, he felt like killing the one responsible for making that freaking schedule.

Don’t get him wrong. He could stand most Slytherin kids. Even he was in a pretty close relationship with Slytherin’s fellow Prefect, Nijimura Shuzo. Only one Slytherin he couldn’t stand; Kuroo Tetsurou.

When he was out from Hufflepuff’s Common Room together with Sugawara Koushi and Azumane Asahi for breakfast, he let out a long sigh. It has been five years he had to face terrible Wednesdays because of their joint classes, he needed a break.

Sugawara patted his back. “Kuroo is not that bad.”

Sawamura just rolled his eyes at his grey-haired roomate. Sugawara and Azumane had been friends with him since their first year. They both knew how bad Kuroo teased him to no end every moments. Even just last week during Hufflepuff’s Quidditch practice, the black-haired Slytherin stood next to his Gryffindor’s soulmate at the tribune, Bokuto Koutarou, and shouthing inappropriate stuffs at him. Sawamura couldn’t even concentrate during the whole practice because his face was heating of the embarassment. And after the fourth times Kise Ryouta’s shots crushed his stomach, Kiyoshi Teppei suggested to end the practice. Glad he had such an understanding vice captain.

Sawamura ate his breakfast in silence, didn’t feel  like joining Azumane and Sugawara’s conversation about their Herbology essay. He heard Bokuto’s voice from Gryffindor’s table, and that was when he decided to look up from his toast. The Gryffindor’s Keeper was talking animatedly to Kagami, Aomine and Nishinoya Yuu, while the three was laughing really hard. Kagami even had to hold on Aomine’s arm so he wouldn’t fall from his seat.

That was weird. Bokuto never had breakfast at Gryffindor’s table. He always sneaked at Slytherin’s on breakfast. Lunch was Kuroo’s turn to eat at Gryffindor’s table, while on dinner they would hijack Ravenclaw’s table for Akaashi’s attention, or even sadly Hufflepuff’s for his attention. Sawamura let his eyes wandered to Slytherin’s table. Slytherin’s five years was there; Nijimura, Imayoshi Souichi and Mayuzumi Chihiro. But Kuroo was nowhere to be seen.

Maybe he was being called by Coach Ukai? Or got another detention?

He realised he was still staring at Slytherin’s table when he caught Imayoshi’s sly smirk on him. The foxy Chaser raised his eyebrows at Sawamura, made Sawamura quickly turned his gaze.

Kuroo’s whereabout wasn’t his bussiness. Or so he forced himself to believe.

But until Harasawa- _sensei_ entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Kuroo was still missing. Usually he would occupy the seat next to him, but today fellow Hufflepuff Michimiya Yui sat there instead. Sawamura didn’t actually mind, so why he felt that it wasn’t right?

When both Hufflepuff and Slytherin moved to the dungeon for Potion class, this time was Nijimura’s turn to walk beside Sawamura instead of Kuroo. They were having a small talk about Prefect’s duty, until he couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Where is Kuroo?” he asked, finally, trying his best to ignore Sugawara and Azumane too knowing smile.

“Oh, he was sick,” Nijimura answered. “Caught a cold.”

Before Sawamura could respond, Imayoshi already said, “It’s not life threatening. Don’t worry, Sawamura. He’ll be fine tomorrow.”

Sawamura glared at Imayoshi, who just laughed and walked past them.

They were in front of Potion class when Azumane grabbed his shoulder. It made Sawamura turned his head at the taller boy. “I would tell Nekomata- _sensei_ that you are being summonned by Coach Ukai.”

Sawamura lifted his eyebrow. No, he didn’t need that. He didn’t need any alibis to skip class especially in their O.W.L year. He didn’t need to check on Kuroo. _He wasn’t worried about Kuroo_.

He opened his mouth to tell Azumane all that, but Azume smiled and nodded at him. And somehow, it made him agree. He tapped Azumane’s back and rushed to the Hospital Wing immediately.

When Sawamura entered the Hospital Wing, he was relieved Amakata- _sensei_ wasn’t around. Maybe she was inside her office in another side of Hospital. Sawamura tried to be as quiet as possible. There was only one occupied bed, and Sawamura already recognized the body on that bed from the Hospital’s door.

Kuroo lied on his back silently. When Sawamura stood next to his bed, the Keeper’s face was paler than usual. His messy hair was messier than any other days. Sawamura sighed deeply, and Kuroo opened his eyes.

“Hey,” Kuroo said, voice hoarsed. “I thought you are suppose to be in class right now.” Kuroo coughed.

Sawamura sat down on Kuroo’s bed and clicked his tongue. “And I thought idiot can’t get sick.”

Kuroo chuckled between his coughs. “So it’s a prove that I’m not an idiot.” He coughed again and groaned frustratingly. “But seriously, Sawamura. What are you doing here?”

_‘I’m worried and it kinda lonely on Wednesday without you.’_

There was no way Sawamura would admit that out loud. In the end, he just shrugged. “Just in the mood for skipping class.”

Kuroo snorted. They both knew that it was a lame excuse. Sawamura Daichi never skipped class in his whole life. But gladly, Kuroo didn’t mock him for that excuse.

“Don’t you suppose to be sleep,” Sawamura tried to change the topic.

Kuroo nodded. “Amakata- _sensei_ gave me flu potion and left me alone but I just can’t sleep. Not comfy.”

Sawamura considered something for a moment and then he asked slowly, “How can I help you?”

Kuroo blinked. Sawamura was never nice to him. Should he pushed his luck? Well, at least Sawamura wouldn’t punch him like he usually did. You know, because he was sick. Maybe he should try.

“Can I lay in your lap?”

That was it. Sawamura wouldn’t care whether he was dying or not. He would still receive that punch on his gut. But instead, Sawamura scooted closer to him. The Hufflepuff’s Prefect lifted Kuroo’s head carefully, almost softly, and replaced the pillow under him with his own lap.

“My thigh is muscly. Won’t it be more uncomfortable?” Sawamura asked.

Still couldn’t believe their position right now, Kuroo shook his head. “No. It’s perfect.”

“If you say so.”

After a few moment of silent, Kuroo could feel Sawamura’s fingers slowly stroking his hair. “You should sleep.”

Kuroo didn’t want to. Not everyday he could be in this position. But Sawamura’s fingers indeed made him sleepy and it was very damn comfortable. He decided to close his eyes, and hoping it wasn’t just a dream.


End file.
